


Something's Wrong with Kondraki

by OmegaAdmin (LowlyMishaMinion)



Series: Kondraki's No Good with Feelings [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 1 inch apart cause they're fucking, Alto "Horny on main" Clef, Begging, Benjamin "Worlds most tired Dom Verse" Kondraki, Clef is a bottom change my mind, Jack "Kinkshaming people at Site-19" Bright, M/M, PWP, Smut, Two bros chilling in a closet, and also the first smut so i hope i did a decent job, he's there for two seconds and then he just leaves, this is the first fanfic i've written in 4 years and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlyMishaMinion/pseuds/OmegaAdmin
Summary: Clef senses that something's wrong with Kondraki, but he doesn't know what.Or: The only thing Clef does is confrontation and boy does he like how it turns out.





	Something's Wrong with Kondraki

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you want something, you gotta do it yourself.
> 
> Like writing smut because there are 9 fanfics in this relationship tag and none of them are this, chief.

Something was bothering Kondraki, Clef thought.

Normally the man was shut off, so for the outside person, they could never tell. But if you knew the difference in the walk of his step and the pace of which he finished signing the papers he was skim-reading as he walked down the hallway, and the way which he clicked his pen in only two sets of clicks instead of three in between each signing of almost infinite paperwork, you would know. Which is why Clef made the conscious choice to quicken his pace just a little to join the man ahead of him in the hall.

“Clef.” Kondraki greeted sternly as he came to his side. 

The tone of his voice confirmed Clef’s own hypothesis.

“Well someone got off the wrong side of the bed, now haven't they?” Clef responded with a smirk.

“It's none of your business Clef.” Kondraki responded, the annoyance in his voice rising with every second the man was walking with him.

“Well I believe it is now,” Clef replied, taking his hand and placing it on Kondraki’s ass. “So what's up Konny?” 

“Like I said,” Kondraki said again, putting his paperwork in his right hand and using the left to shoo Clef’s hand away,”It's none of your business.” The attempt failed, and only made Clef bolder. 

“Konn-yyyy,” Clef said again, dragging out the syllables with a whine that made the fellow doctor twitch for a millisecond. 

Now that made Clefs smile go from a plain smirk to absolutely devious.  
“Why won't you tell me what's wroooong?” He said, in a more annoying tone than before.

Clef wasn't sure if it was the whine or the fact that he lowered his hand from the Doctor’s ass to his inner thigh that prompted what happened, but damn if it didn't make his ego any bigger.

The taller of the two took the arm carrying the paperwork and pushed Clef into the wall, pinning him their with his knee. The push on his internal organs didn't strike as much urgency as the fact that his dear Konny’s face was only 4 inches away from his own. 

“I said, it is none of your business.” Kondraki said, voice growling as he looked Clef in the eye.

Clef formed a new hypothesis.

Looking around in the corner of his eye in either direction, before leaning in to Kondraki and kissing him.

Hypothesis confirmed. Clef thought, when he felt Kondraki push back. 

He pulled back suddenly after a few minutes, leaving Kondraki with eyes wide and panting.

Need a better place to test. Clef thinks again.

“The hallway isn't the best place to do this” He says, panting in small, mothodic breaths.  
“Agreed.” Kondraki responds.  
“There's an empty storage closet three doors down. It has enough space for two people.” Clef suggests.

The two manage to get into the closet, with Clef being put together enough to lock the door behind him.

The two go back to what they were doing previously, with much more vigor now that the chances of being discovered in the hall were slim.  
Clef pokes out his tongue, which the other doctor accepts, tangling his own into the mix.  
He takes his left hand and placing it back on the inner thigh of Kondraki's right leg. He rubs his thumb up and down in a petting motion, which causes the man to moan into his mouth slightly, which causes Clef to grin into the other’s mouth.. Clef pulls away again, this time for air.

“It seems I've got you worked up, haven't I Ben?”  
“Piss off.” Is the breathy reply he gets as the man begins to take off his lab coat and loosen his tie.  
“I would, but that’s sadly not something I’m into, love.” Clef coos, which makes Kondraki makes a sound that he hears the most often from the other when he makes these kinds of statements. “Surprised me too, you know. The horniest man in all of Site-19, and I don't even have a piss feti-.” He’s cut off by the other doctor growling at him.

“Shirt. Off. Now.” Kondraki commands, which Clef is more than happy to follow as the sound sends the most delightful shiver down his spine.

As he takes off his shirt with one hand, he takes his free hand and palms the crotch of Kondraki’s work pants. 

Rock hard, Clef notes with a grin, as he finishes with his own shirt. He shrugs it off, and they go back to making out once more. As Clef loses himself in the kiss, he notes the hands scrawling his back, but instead of the usual rubs and scratching that he's used to, he feels them trace the scars on his back. 

Pushing the memories out of his head, lest it kill the mood in the small closet, Clef mimics his partner(Should I call him that now? Clef thinks much later on. Would he mind if I did?)’s movements, and finds less scars on the others back.

This time, Kondraki pulls back. “You know, most of those were when we were testing.” He says, panting.  
“And?” Clef responds, preparing for Kondraki to drop everything and leave him alone and shirtless in the closet.  
“I wouldn't mind if you wanted to make some more of your own.” The other says, voice deep and Clef has never wanted to drop his pants and just have a man go at it with him more than that moment.

He digs his, albeit short, nails into Kondraki’s back and 343 I missed hate fueled make-outs so much, Clef thinks. The hands on his back begin to fall lower, and lower, and eventually landed on his hips. The doctor begins pushing his knee against Clef’s crotch, which elicits a moan.

Damn if I’m not having my way with him first, Clef thinks, unzipping Kondraki’s pants and groping his dick through his underwear. A surprised moan comes from Kondraki, who lightly thrusts into the welcome pressure.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Kondraki takes off Clef’s pants, pulling them down in one motion to get to the goods. Grabbing the base, he lightly strokes up and down, and pins Clef’s hands above his head with the other hand.  
“Surprised you don't have a micropenis Clef.”  
The statement gets a small laugh from the man himself. “And your surprise is interesting as well. Hope yours is as pleasant as mine.”  
The tightened grip on his dick is all the answer he needed. 

Kondraki begins to stroke faster and faster, getting more moans out of Clef, who thrusts into his touch aimlessly, lost in the pleasure of it all.

As Clef can feel the heat in his abdomen begin to spread he begins to moan loud, his words slowly breaking into bits. Right as he begins to feel it, the doctor stops, letting go of the dick in his hand and Clef whines.

“I want you to beg for it.” Kondraki says, leaning back.  
“What.” Clef responds, painfully hard and a little annoyed with edging he didn't ask for.  
“You're all talk Alto,” The use of first name makes his dick twitch just a little. “This time I want you to sing for me.”  
“There's no way in hell I’m going to beg for you.” Clef frowns.  
“Fine, but when they find you in this closet by yourself, you’ll have wished you begged.”

Clef ponders for a moment. Dignity and the dominance he always displayed when talking about anything sexual, or giving it all up so that he can cum, and the chance that Kondraki might fuck him. He'd normally choose the former but with his dick just about ready to explode, it made the decision harder.

“please.”  
“What was that? I couldn't hear you.”  
“Please.”  
“I’m sorry Alto, you're going to have to speak up.”  
“Please, Kondraki, just get me the fuck off already.” Clef said, flushing more, if it was even possible at the point he was at.

In response to the ‘begging’ he so much desired, Kondraki let go of Clef’s hands, got on his knees, and began to suck him off.

Clef exploded into a mess of “Yesyesyesyes” and “Pleasepleasepleaseplease”es that spilled out of his mouth, and made him feel like he was on a whole ‘nother planet. His legs quivered and he sunk to the floor. 

Wiping a bit of spit from his mouth, Kondraki fondled through Clef’s lab coat on a mission.  
Clef watched carefully as the bliss faded from his body and focused on whatever Kondraki was trying to find. It was only when he saw the bottle and condom that he kept in the inner shirt pocket that he realized what was going to happen.

“I’m hoping you can still go, can you?” Kondraki asks, opening the bottle of lube he kept in his pocket to weird out his co-workers. “Oh fuck yes I can Ben.” Clef responded, eager. He watched hungry as the other put on the condom, took off the cap of the bottle, and poured some of the contents into his hand. He rubbed it on his cock, taking the extra and focusing back on Clef.

Preparing himself, Clef spread his, still a little weak, legs, leaning back on the wall for support as he tilted his ass towards Kondraki.

“You know,” He says, lining up his fingers with Clef’s asshole. “I don't think you keep this in here just for jokes. I think you keep this is here because of me.” Clef gulps at the question, looking Kondraki in the eye as he puts his fingers in, beginning to thrust. The feeling is still as strange as always but he distracts himself with the words Kondraki whispers to him. “I think when no ones around you go off to the private bathrooms to get yourself off.” He begins to thrust faster as Clef’s cock rejoins the party.  
“You talk all big game about getting out of the site and banging chicks but your favorite place is on your knees having someone fuck you right up the ass.” He curls his fingers and Clef moans. “It's not just what I tell everyone.” Clef says quietly.. “I figure it would,” He moans again as Kondraki makes a scissor motion with his fingers. “I-it would relaaAAAte to people more. Not everyone enjOooys a dick up the ass Konny.” 

“Fair enough.” Kondraki responds, taking his hand out and grabbing his dick. “But I just want to prove my theory.” 

The two moan as Kondraki pushes in slowly. (Contrary to the tension in the room, he didn't want to physically hurt Clef. Just some shots to his ego would do.) Filling Clef to the brim, he grabs the other man’s hips and starts to thrust. 

The slap of skin on skin gets more and more frequent, as well as the moans of “Oh God yes” and “More Konny please please more”. Taking his legs and arms and squeezing himself into Kondraki’s body, squeezing himself on his dick to try and get it deeper and deeper.

The doctors became lost in the pleasure, barely focusing on anything but each other. Then came the final moans of “KooOoOOOonnny” and “Allllltoooo” as they came together and collapsed into a pile.

The two sat in the closet together for a while, eventually getting off eachother, Kondraki taking off the condom and throwing it in one of the disposal carts with a surprising amount of other condoms, Clef noticed. The two talked as they got dressed and cleaned up as best as they count.

“You know Ben, I’m always up for a round two ya know.”  
“I know Alto.” Kondraki replied monotonous.  
“Jeez Ben, where’s all your spunk go? You were just dirty talk central a few minutes ago.”  
“It went up your ass and filled you like a jelly donut.” Kondraki responded in the same tone, which make Clef do a spit take that lead into laughing. Kondraki chucked quietly at the joke and finished putting his clothes back on.

When the two were finished, Kondraki opened the door to see, who else, than Doctor Bright, holding a small stack of papers. The two in the closet paled when they realized who was there.

“You know, when I heard moaning I thought there was another breach, so I came to check it out and it turns out it was just you and Clef finally going somewhere with that sexual tension that's been hovering with you two.”

Kondraki blushed at this, and Bright continued. 

“Glad you got that figured out but please go somewhere with soundproofing next time so I don't think that 096 breached containment again.”

“Noted Bright.” Kondraki said.  
“And here,” Bright responded, handing Kondraki the papers. “Try not to drop these next time. Some of these are going to the O5’s and I don't want them to fire you because you couldn't read the lab notes because you got a cum stain on it.”

Clef laughs as Bright leaves, and begins to hobble to his own office.

“Well, that's the last time we're doing it while Bright’s clocked in then.” Kondraki says.  
“So you're saying there will be a second time?” Clef says curiously.  
“Unless one of us dies in a breach or something...and if you're ok with it.” Kondraki tacks on nervously.  
“I’d like that.” Clef says with a genuine smile. “Just warn me next time so I can bring some toys.” 

Kondraki groans and heads back to his desk, while Cleft wobbled back to his own, glad he could cheer up his ‘partner’. However, he remembers one thing.

“Fuck, I forgot to ask him what was bothering him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta reader or anything, and this was all typed out on mobile, but I'll edit it when I get the chance to.
> 
> Can you tell that this is the first fanfic I've writen in 4 years (and first smut ever)? I hope not. 
> 
> Hope you Clefdraki shippers enjoy.


End file.
